Cake And Kiss Kiss Kiss
by Bebek Bacon
Summary: Baro lapar, untung ada Sandeul yang datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi... cake yang diberikan Sandeul rasanya hambar, Baro pun mempunyai cara untuk membuat cake itu terasa manis di lidahnya. 1st Drabble. B1A4 BaDeul Couple/YAOI/Fluffy/Oneshoot


'BEBEK BACON PRESENT'

"Cake And Kiss Kiss Kiss"

Cast : Baro, Sandeul

Other Cast : Jinyoung, Gongchan

Pair : BaDeul, slight!JinChan

Genre : Romance, Humor (Maybe), Fluffy

Rated : K

Length : Oneshoot, Drabble

Warning : YAOI/Boys Love, Chibi!Baro, Chibi!Sandeul

Disclaimer : Para cast bukan milik saya, saya cuma minjem nama mereka saja! Tapi cerita ini milik saya dan 100% hasil imajinasi saya seorang!

**Happy Reading!**

Langit begitu cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar seperti tepat berada diatas kepalamu. Siang yang sangat terik.

Di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sepi, seorang anak kecil yang masih lengkap dengan seragam, sepatu, tas dan topi tupainya,duduk di ayunan seorang diri.

Ya, dia hanya duduk disana, sudah lelah bermain mungkin.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya hanya menatap kosong pada kaki-kaki kecilnya yang mengayun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kedua tangannya memegang erat besi panjang yang ada disisi-sisinya.

Angin berhembus lembut, membuat rambut yang menutupi keningnya sedikit bergerak, dan terlihat jelas banyak keringat disana.

Sebuah tissue tiba-tiba menghelus permukaan kulit keningnya. Ia pun mendonggakan kepalanya.

Seorang anak kecil lain, dengan seragam sama sepertinya dan juga topi berbentuk kepala bebek, tersenyum lebar padanya. Tangan kecil bocah itu mengusap keringat Baro –bocah dengan topi tupai- melalui tissue yang dipegangnya.

"Balo~ Jangan main panas-panasan. Nanti cakit. Kalau cakit kan nggakbisa cekolah.Nggakbisa ketemu hyung deh~"anak itu menasehatinya dengan logat anak kecil tentunya. Mirip sekali seperti seorang kekasih yang menasehati pacarnya. Kekasih? Eh?

Baro menatap Sandeul –anak dengan topi bebek- sebentar lalu kembali menunduk.

Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menjatuhkan tissue yang sudah basah itu kemudian duduk di ayunan tepat disamping Baro.

"Balo lagi nungguin Jinyoung hyung?" Tanya Sandeul yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Baro.

"Gongchan hyung juga belum datang" ucapnya lagi.

Kemudian hening…

Tak ada lagi ocehan dari bibir Sandeul. Baro juga diam, sebenarnya Baro ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengan teman dekatnya ini. Tapi…dia seperti sudah sangat kehabisan tenaga.

"Jinyoung hyuuuuung~~" lirih Baro dalam hati.

**KRIYUUUKK**

Teriakan cacing-cacing perut Baro sudah benar-benar menggema. Sandeul menatap Baro dengan mata bulatnya.

"Balooo~ Lapal?" tanyanya. Baro semakin tertunduk lalu mengangguk. Ia malu… sangat.

Sandeul tersenyum lebar. Ia menjatuhkan tas gendongnya kehadapannya. Membuka tas itu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak bekal makanan.

"Ini"

Sandeul mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sepotong kuebolu kukus berwarna coklat dengan taburan meisses warna-warni diatasnya.

Mata Baro berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan, "Gomawo, hyung" dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sebagaimana yang selalu diajarkan orang tua dan gurunya.

Satu gigitan kue itu telah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baro.

"Aku membuatnya dengan Gongchan hyung kemarin. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sandeul terus menatap serius pada Baro yang hanya mengunyah satu gigit kue itu.

"Lasanya hambal…" batin Baro.

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

Baro masih setia mengunyah satu gigitannya. Sandeul juga masih setia menunggu jawaban Baro.

"Baloo~?" panggil Sandeul.

Baro masih diam, dia juga bingung harus berkata apa pada Sandeul.

"Jujul atau tidak ya?" batin Baro.

"Pasti lasanya tidak enak ya?" Sandeul menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chup~~

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kanan Sandeul. Sandeul kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Baro tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Enak hyung. Manis."

Sandeul tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Baro.

Chup~

Satu gigitan lagi pada kue itu lalu disambung dengan kecupan singkat lagi dipipi kiri Sandeul.

"Eumm… ini benar-benar manis, hyung"

"Hehehe, geli Baloo~"

Chup~

"Sangat manis…"

Kembali, melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Pipi kanan dan kiri Sandeul secara bergantian.

Sandeul hanya terkekeh terus.

Ya, pasti kalian tau kan maksud Baro kenapa kue nya bisa manis?

Tidak terasa, kue itu sudah tinggal satu gigitan lagi. Baro memakannya terlalu lahap.

Baro menatap Sandeul sebentar. Bibir mungil itu…

"Apa yang itu akan telasa lebih manis?" batin Baro.

Baro memakan gigitan terakhirnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sandeul yang hanya menatapnya dengan polos.

Chup~~~

Bibir mereka akhirnya bersentuhan.

Hanya sebentar, Baro langsung menarik kembali bibirnya.

"Wuaaa~~ lasanya enak cekali! Gomawo, hyung!" ucap Baro bersemangat.

"Ne, Balo~" balas Sandeul.

Mereka akhirnya bisa mengobrol bersama karena kini tenaga Baro sudah terisi full. Apalagi tambahan kecupan bibir Sandeul.

Tap…

Langkah kedua orang itu terhenti. Ternyata, tidak jauh dari tempat Baro dan Sandeul bercanda-canda ria, berdiri dua orang berseragam SMA yang sama. Mereka baru saja sampai untuk menjemput kedua adik mereka sepulang sekolah. Tubuh keduanya menegang, dengan mulut yang terbuka. Terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi didepan mata mereka. Baro dan Sandeul berciuman. Ya, dua orang ini adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Baro dan Sandeul. Jinyoung dan Gongchan. Terlihat dari nametag di jas seragam mereka.

Jinyoung menengok sebelahnya. Gongchan nampaknya masih shock. Jinyoung menatap bibir Gongchan, ia menelan ludahnya. Rasa ingin mencicipi bibir itu tersirat dibenak Jinyoung sekarang.

Chup~~

Kini kedua orang dewasa itu yang mempraktikan adegan kissing. Lebih lama dari yang Baro dan Sandeul lakukan. Gongchan kini semakin shock. Tidak ada perlawanan, yang ada hanyalah Gongchan yang mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya. Belum connect sepertinya. Perlahan, Jinyoung melumat bibir bawah Gongchan. Gongchan akhirnya sadar. Dengan keras Gongchan mendorong Jinyoung membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Kini giliran Jinyoung yang hanya diam, belum connect.

Gongchan meraba-raba bibirnya.

"Firstkiss ku…" lirih Gongchan.

**PLAK**

Tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kanan Jinyoung.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Gongchan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih diam disana. Gongchan menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat berjalan.

"Kajja!" Gongchan menggengam erat mungil Sandeul.

"Bye, Balo~~~" Sandeul melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil mengiringi langkah besar Gongchan. Sesekali ia memberikan 'kiss-bye' yang juga dibalas penuh semangat oleh Baro.

Sandeul menghentikan langkahnya saat ia dan Gongchan berpapasan dengan Jinyoung yang masih saja mematung.

"Eh? Jinyoung-hyung? Cekalang punya tato ya? Wuaa~~ warnanya melah, bentuk tangan lagi" ucap polos dari Sandeul.

Baro yang dibelakang mereka pun cepat-cepat mendekatkan dirinya pada Jinyoung.

"Wah~~ Ini kelen hyung" komentarnya. Sama polosnya dengan Sandeul.

Khekhekhe…

Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yah… anak-anak ini tengah mengatai Jinyoung.

"Huh" Gongchan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ayo, Sandeul!" Gongchan pun kembali menarik tangan Sandeul dan –sedikit- memaksanya agar berjalan cepat.

"Bye, Balo~~~" Sandeul melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil mengiringi langkah besar Gongchan. Sesekali ia memberikan 'kiss-bye' yang juga dibalas penuh semangat oleh Baro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N : Gimana dengan cerita ini? Menarik kah? Kurang menarik? Yah… saya juga terus belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya. Semoga ini sudah bias dibilang 'layak' untuk dibaca. Baiklah, berikan kritik, saran, dan review readers-nim dalam kotak review!

Salam hangat,

Bebek Bacon


End file.
